The present invention relates to data security arrangements for semiconductor programmable logic devices.
The invention finds particular utility in semiconductor programmable logic devices (PLDs) of the type including an associated storage means e.g. a static random access memory (SRAM) in which circuit configuration data, necessary for the device to operate, is retained.
It is well known that prior to a PLD being loaded with appropriate circuit configuration data, such data is normally held in an external storage medium e.g. an erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM). A disadvantage of the present circuit configuration data loading arrangements to the PLD is that a copy can be readily taken and as a consequence valuable and sensitive circuit information can be easily and illegally duplicated. It is extremely desirable, therefore, to protect circuit information from being copied.
An aim of this invention is to overcome this disadvantage by the provision of a data security arrangement for loading configuration data which prevents illegal duplication of such circuit information.